Tears and Pain
by Pennethril the Tale Weaver
Summary: This was originally published under An Aspiring Author, but needed to be moved for undisclosed reasons. Now it is here under The Songfictionistas. Please enjoy the insanity that comes from a late night and too much sugar! **NEW PEN NAME**


**Disclaimer**: We own no copyright material.

A/N. The story that you are about to read defies all grammar and vocabulary rules, not to mention physics, logic and laws governing life. Still, somehow this came to be. Did I forget to mention that the three lovely authors of this story were extremely sugar high during the time of the creation of this masterpiece. And we all took turns writing one word at a time, so it didnt come out like any of us had planned at any stage of the writing. It is best if you just mentally insert any punctuation that you deem necessary while reading it. It is also fun to read out loud at parties. Enjoy!

Love,

The Marauderettes

Jamie, Siri and Remma

The following story includes:

Harry Potter

Ancient Greek Mythology

Lord of the Rings

Pirates of the Caribbean

Star Trek

Star Wars

Xenon

Maximum Ride

Batman

X-Men

Little Mermaid

Beauty and the Beast

Spongebob

Disney

Urban Legends

Romeo and Juliet

Daughters of the Moon

Shrek

The Marauders were flying through the fireplace of number One Privet drive with Lily Evans. The idea was to prank the ugly residents of Lily's sister's house. Killing, was the funniest thing that Sirius had thought to attempt, muggles died laughing at torture. For Sirius death was a cool experience because people got to DIE! Until Lily died (just as seriously as Petunia's heartburn and over-cleanliness of) but James died. And they died but were buried in enchanted honey filled life-savingly diseases. They lived! Deadly. Lives saved! Not. Not. Indeed. Dead. But Remus lived. And saved none of Luscious's humans. You like death. But life ends. Rather slowly... DIE! Liz Hayden immortal (not) died. NEVER will society suffer like werewolves. Sirius ate pudding life as Petunia choked on Vernon poodles under Dudley's bed. In the hallway outside the green room Lily's body wrestled with Hedus. Hedus is Zeus and Hades' child. They are ice loving weirdos. James, who attacked pudgy Hedus and Harry, was concerned none for Sirius. Peter Pan found Ronald the Great snogging Crookshanks in my bathroom. Remus sat under the toilet seat scaredily watching. James throttled Hedus while kissing Draco. Who rather liked the fact they had broken Lily. Meanwhile Luscious smacked Aragorn during Quidditch. Arwen killed Narcissa so she died. Princess Andromeda raked the leaves flip-flops fell from heavens onto her beautiful butt. Voldemort loved Elizabeth Swann. The couple married. Burning, Sirius cried for the misgivings Remmypoo. Batman captured Draco the lover James wished he had. Xenon spoke clingon worshipping Moon-goddess. Serena drank fire-whiskey made by trolls bellybuttons. Lint filled throats of little children. Across the bathtub, Jack sailed rubber geese toward Greece. Minerva loves Hedwig, but Hedwig kissed Scabbers. Scabbers/Peter swam until merpeople undressed grindylows. The Pineapple named Spongebob bloomed Squidward's face chia-pet danced across my frosting-covered pants. Men are pigs. But James and Sirius and Remus are not. Frosting hand-gloves, Frodo wore to school. Converse hearts spank bad Voldemort. Krum licked kittens' tongues. MInnie Mouse hates Krum for being show-offy cat-licker zebra pants wearing monkey. Belle stabbed the Gaston hater. His lackey Donkey, Kong laughed over the dead rooftop. Ariel sang "Tuna" and Sebastion croked. Derek loves mother Earth. Ursula hexed Romeo. Juliet James didn't weep much. Instead, she steadied Hermione. Dumbledore pinned Gandalf down my drain. Saruman killed Shrek. Big Foot asked Storm, "Please eat my face." Cyclops stared poision arrows at himself while kissing pine-trees. Realistically, nothing happened. But, it didn't. Still, everything stayed. Red-bearded dwarves killed Maximum Ride.

**END!**

**P.S.** CHAPTER Nine will come never. But, maybe two will someday. We just need to get more creative sugar.

Special thanks to purple flip-flops.


End file.
